Outed
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashy OneShot. Morgan and Reid are nominated to update the BAU's computer/TV system with interesting results.


Outed

"...Bored. Hot. Itchy. Pleaz R&R if you are too. :)"

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were not very lucky. The BAU offices had won a government grant to update their conference room screens. They were going to be large, flat screens with touch screen sensors and computer assessability. Morgan and Reid were volunteered to install the new screens.

"No! It doesn't fit!" Reid exclaimed.

"Come on man! Push harder; it HAS to fit!" Morgan yelled back.

"Well, I'm telling you it doesn't." Reid huffed, blowing his hair out of his face. Morgan harshly moved the ladder Reid was standing on, nearly making the younger man topple over. "Do you think you could be a bit more gentle? You're going to end of killing me!"

Hearing the heated dispute through closed doors, Emily Prentiss stopped in front of the doors to the round table room.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"I don't know; I think someone's arguing in there." she replied. Getting JJ's attention, the duo cupped their ears against the door.

"Harder! Push HARDER!" Morgan yelled.

"I can't! I already told you that! I CANNOT physically PUSH ANY HARDER!" Reid screamed back. "And stop moving that damned thing!" he added when Morgan moved the ladder again.

"Then do what you're supposed to."

"Whoa." Prentiss smirked. "Wonder what they're doing in there."

"Do you WANT to know?" JJ asked sarcastically.

"I don't know; it sure sounds like they're having fun."

"It's too big! Give me the other one. No, not that one, yes! That one." Reid said, referring to the cords in Morgan's hand.

"Does that one work?"

"Damn it! One of them is too big and the other one is too small." Reid grumbled.

"Try a different hole, kid."

"Oh my god, is that...?" JJ exclaimed in a whisper.

"I always had my suspicions about Morgan and Reid." Prentiss smiled.

"Would you relax Pretty Boy? You're making this so much harder than it has to be." Morgan

"Well, you're making this so stressful! Who in their right mind would voluntarily do this?" Reid asked, exasperated.

"You'd be surprised." Morgan huffed under his breath.

"Do you think Spence is still a...you know..." JJ asked subtlety.

"I can't imagine he has before." Prentiss answered. "But what a way to have a first time."

"Oh god..." Morgan murmured as the ladder started to tilt. "Hold on kid, I think it's gonna fall...So close..."

Reid let out a panicked little sound as he held on to the ladder, nervous that it was going to collapse. He had just stopped physical therapy. He didn't want to go back to that clinic again...

"Oh my." JJ whispered.

"Oh my indeed." Prentiss smiled.

Rossi noticed the two girls near the door and started walking toward them. "What is it?" he asked. The only answer he got was a shush and a motion for him to listen to the door.

"Morgan, are you sure about this?" Reid asked frightfully.

"I know what I'm doing kid; I just finished something like this at my house." Morgan reassured.

"I wonder if that was a man or a woman." Prentiss mused.

"Shut up!" JJ hissed

"Oh gosh Morgan, don't drop me..."

"Hey! You're the one who volunteered..." Morgan started.

"Are they...?" Rossi asked suspiciously.

"Sure sounds like it." Prentiss smirked.

"Oh god kid, I'm sorry." Morgan said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

Suddenly there was a loud sound of things shuffling around and people falling.

"I knew I should have taken Hotch's offer to help!" Reid said as the ladder fell down. He collapsed to the floor, the ladder breaking into two pieces. Morgan tripped over one of the pieces and landed on top of Reid's injured leg.

"Get off me Morgan! I've had enough!" Reid yelled.

"I don't like the sound of that." Rossi commented.

"Neither do I." JJ replied, looking a bit worried.

"Come on Pretty Boy, it wasn't my fault. Here," Morgan moaned, reaching out to grab Reid's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Reid screamed at him, clearly pissed off.

"That's it; I'm intervening." Rossi grumbled. Without warning, he kicked down the door.

"Morgan! Get off him!" Rossi yelled with anger as he pulled Morgan off Reid's leg. Reid immediately grabbed hold of his leg, wincing in pain. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Installing the new TV." Reid answered innocently, although still rubbing his leg. "It didn't end well."

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"The ladder snapped in half." Morgan answered. "Reid was on the ladder trying to get the wires in the right places when it collapsed. I fell on his hurt leg."

"Are you okay, Reid?" Rossi asked, breathing a sigh of fresh air in the realization that he was wrong.

"Yeah, just stings a little." Reid mumbled, still on the floor.

"Here, let me help you up." Together, Rossi and Morgan helped Reid stand.

"Can you walk?" Morgan asked, letting go of Reid as Rossi followed suit. As soon as the arms left Reid's shoulders, the younger man fell, nearly collapsing. He let out a yelp as he fell down, rubbing his sore leg again.

"What did you think we were doing in there, anyways?" Morgan asked suddenly.

"Uh...I think you know." Rossi smiled, eyes darting over to the two women pretending not to listen to them. Morgan rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Reid.

"It's funny you mention that, though." Morgan hinted, winking at Reid. Reid gave Morgan a quick smile before turning back to his leg.

"What? Don't tell me you two..." Rossi smiled.

"Reid, I think we've been outed." Morgan sighed in fake drama.

"Gee, I wonder how." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Rossi said. "I think you two are good for each other."

"Thanks." Morgan replied before stepping down to help his boyfriend.

"How's the leg?" he asked, absent-mindedly rubbing his back supportively.

"It' fine." he sighed. "Come on; help me up." Morgan nodded as he gently grabbed Reid's arms. Once he was up, he wrapped an arm around Reid's waist to better support his weight.

"Come on; we're taking you to the doctor." Morgan said.

"But-" Reid started, but Morgan stopped him mid sentence.

"Pretty Boy, we are not arguing this. I'm not taking the risk of you hurting yourself again because your knee was injured when you fall. It couldn't hurt for a second opinion." Reid pouted, but didn't argue.

"Come on you two; I'll drive." Rossi offered. Morgan and Reid smiled at Rossi as they were lead outside of the BAU.

Yup, they had been outed.

"...Not what I wanted, but things happen. Hope you liked it! Pleaz R&R!"


End file.
